


Vaarsuvius

by serenissima (killalla)



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/serenissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be a reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaarsuvius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



There will be a reckoning. I need no glass to scry the future to know that for certain. That is how all the stories end, after all. One day, when the quest is over, when the world is safe, I will finally return to the elven lands, and find the little cottage in the glen, or call in the at the bakery (For surely by then Kyrie will no longer be an apprentice, but Master Baker to the town?) And then it will be time to face judgment.

Sometimes, I wonder about how much my world has changed since Master Aardinarius first sent me into the world to seek greater knowledge. Or perhaps it is the world that has stayed the same, and I who have done the changing. 

Certainly, the mage I was could not have imagined making a pact with infernal powers. Or inflicting deliberate torture on a sentient being. Or committing genocide. I fear it is this last that will be my truest legacy, a crime I can never erase or escape, although few with ever truly understand its magnitude. 

I will carry that violence with me, within me, for the rest of my days. And that is why agreeing to the divorce was the best choice, the safest choice that I could make for my family. May they live in peace and happiness all their lives.

And on that far off day when a dusty traveller from distant lands arrives in Ivyleaf, old and aching from too many years on the road, and eyes haunted with the memory of horrors witnessed and atrocities committed, I wonder if anyone - my children, my Kyrie - will recognize or remember me? Perhaps that would be the fairest sentence – to be forgotten by those I love - those who once loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaarsuvius is canonically a character of ambiguous or undetermined/non-binary gender, so I sought and gained approval from the Purimgifts moderators to include the character, as Vaarsuvius is explicitly neither male nor female, and thus avoids the concern of gender-swapping a male character.


End file.
